The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 1: Intro and Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is part one of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James # 5 * Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon # 4 * Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Harold * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Toby # 7 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Trevor * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Emily # 12 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 * Thomas Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Casey Jr's Driver * Emily Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Casey Jr's Fireman * Narrator (at the Beginning) - Michael Brandon * Narrator (in Thomas Gets Tricked for the US) (Ringo Starr) Transcript (the Intro part one) * Announcer: The production's intro, in which you'll see, contains video clips, and audio, that is not owned by the owner of this YouTube account. Remember, YouTube, the production's intro, will be used throughout all year round. And we now join our regularly scheduled programme now already in progress. * (The Strand VCI Entertainment logo plays as video clips play until the logo finally goes to Julian Bernardino studios) * (The Classic Thomas theme plays as Casey Jr chugs along, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and puffing under the logo saying Casey Jr and Friends, and passing a sign saying Based on Thomas and Friends. As Casey Jr goes under a bridge, a picture says The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends, as he enters the station, letting off steam from his funnel and pistons, hissing Told By Ringo Starr, Michael Brandon, George Carlin, and Alec Baldwin for the US, and created by Julian14Bernardino. (the Island of Sodor scene) * Narrator: The island of Fantasyland is surrounded by beautiful blue sea. It has fields of green and sandy yellow beaches. They are rivers, streams, and lots of trees where the birds sing. There are windmills, and a coal mine, and docks where visitors to the Island arrive. (wheels are shown, puffing up and down) The island also has lots and lots of railroad lines. Who's that coming down the track? (Casey Jr finally comes out of the tunnel, whistling cheerfully, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) It's Casey Jr! Hello, Casey Jr! (as Harry Hogwarts, his green and yellow Express coach, his red Express coach, his orange Express coach, his brown Express Coach, and his Red Observation coach, and Montana, his green and yellow Express coach on the front, his red and white Express coach in the first middle, his orange Express coach in the second middle, his green Express coach in the third middle, and his red Express coach rocket over Casey, Budgie flies by) * Casey Jr: Hello everybody! Welcome to the Island of Sodor. (as Casey goes by, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, whistling cheerfully, his friends, Tootle, hauling three cars and Katy Caboose, Toyland Express, hauling his blue coach, yellow coach, and red coach, Jebidiah, with Henrietta, and nine freight cars, Mater, and Tillie, hauling her Birthday Train, go by, whistling too as the steam makes them all dissapear) (Casey Jr Gets Tricked, told by Ringo Starr for the US) * Narrator: (Casey Jr is shown) Casey Jr is a tender engine, who lives at a big station, on the Island of Fantasyland. He's a cheeky tender engine with four small drive wheels, a little tender at the big, a big tall funnel, a little lamp hat, and a short stumpy boiler, and a short stumpy dome, with a whistle on top, and a little cowcatcher in front. (Casey whistles as he brings two dark red coaches into the train station) He's a fussy steam engine too. Always pulling coaches about ready for the big engines to take on long journeys. (Casey pulls into the station as Rustee Rails leaves with a light red coach, a green coach, and two dark red coaches) And when trains come in, he pulls the empty coaches away so that the big engines can go and rest. (Casey Junior pulls away the empty coaches) Casey thinks no other works as hard as he does. (Rustee, with his four coaches, and Harry Hogwarts, with a mail car, puff by as Casey shunts a coal truck) He loves playing tricks on them. Including Montana, the biggest and proudest engine of them all. Casey likes to tease Montana with his whistle. (Casey Junior blows his whistle) * Casey Junior: Wake up, lazybones! Why don't you work hard like me? (Casey puffs away) * Narrator: (as Montana puffs by, hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, and an orange Express coach) One day, after pulling the big express, Montana arrived back at the sidings very tired. He was just going to sleep when Casey came up in his cheeky way. (Casey blows his whistle to wake him up) * Casey Jr: Wake up, lazybones! Do some hard work for change! You can't catch me! (Casey flees from Montana) * Narrator: And off Casey ran laughing. Instead of going to sleep again, Montana thought how he could get back at Casey. One morning, Casey wouldn't wake. His driver and fireman couldn't make him start. (Thomas Bandicoot and Emily Bandicoot look at the firebox) His fire went out and there was not enough steam. It was nearly time for the express. People were waiting, but the coaches weren't ready. At last, Casey started. (Casey whistles) * Casey Jr: Oh dear! Oh dear! (Casey puffs slowly up to a red Express coach on the end, coupled to a green Express coach, Montana's orange Express coach, red and white Express coach, and green and yellow Express coach on the front at the front) * Narrator: He yawned. He fussed into the station where Montana was waiting. * Montana: Hurry up you! * Narrator: Said Montana. * Casey Junior: Hurry up yourself! * Narrator: Replied Casey. (Casey, coupled to Montana's five express coaches, rolls back into the station) Montana the Proud Engine began making his plan to teach Casey a lesson for teasing him. Almost before the coaches had stopped moving, Montana reversed quickly and was coupled to the train. * Montana: Get in quickly, please. (backs up to the coaches and gets coupled to his green and yellow Express coach on the front, his red and white Express coach in the first middle, his orange Express coach in the second middle, his green Express coach in the third middle, and his red Express coach at the very end with Casey, who is still coupled on) * Narrator: He said. (Montana whistles and pulls out of the station with his coaches and dragging Casey with him) Casey usually pushed behind the big trains to help them start, but he was always uncoupled at first. This time, Montana started so quickly that they forgot to uncouple Casey. Montana's chance had come. * Montana: Come on, come on. (Montana begins go faster and faster) * Montana: Puffled Montana to the coaches. The train went faster and faster, too fast for Casey. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. * Casey Junior: (blows his whistle) Peep! Peep! Stop! Stop! * Montana: Hurry, hurry, hurry! * Narrator: Laughed Montana. * Coaches: You can't get away! You can't get away! * Narrator: Laughed the coaches. Poor Casey was going faster than he had ever gone before. He was out of breath, and his wheels hurt him, but he had to go on. * Casey Junior: I shall never be the same again. * Narrator: He thought sadly. * Casey Junior: My wheels shall be quite worn out. (Montana blows his whistle as well as Casey whistling too) * Narrator: At last, they stopped at a station. (The train stops at a station) Casey was uncoupled, and he felt very silly and exhausted. (Casey, now uncoupled, moves onto a turntable) Next, he went onto a turntable, thinking of all people laughing at him, and then, he ran onto a siding out of the way. (Casey moves out of the way) * Montana: Well, little Casey. * Narrator: Chuckled Montana. * Montana: Now you know what hard work means. Don't you? (Casey puffs away to a water tower) * Narrator: Poor Casey couldn't answer. He had no breath, then just puffed slowly away to rest and had a long, long drink. (Thomas opens Casey's tank and fills it up with water while Emily fills Casey's tender with coal) * Casey Jr: Maybe I don't have to tease Montana to feel important. * Narrator: Casey thought to himself and he puffed slowly home. Category:Julian Bernardino